It is common when doing landscaping or yard work to generate a large amount of debris, including grass clippings, leaves, weeds, leaves, branches, and the like. As anyone who has done work of this kind can confirm, there is a number of different steps to remove this debris. Similarly, construction sites and other areas collect nails, wood pieces, paper, saw dust, and other waste. The process of collecting the waste and disposing of it requires that it be first collected in a central location or pile, and then a trash bin must be brought to the collection site. Once a trash bin is brought to the collection site, the waste must be lifted in small amounts using a rake or broom in combination with a dust pan or manually grasping the collection of debris. This act is repeated over and over until the waste is all deposited into the waste bin. This is both labor intensive and time consuming, and adds significant time to the job of cleaning up the waste. Moreover, the act of lifting the waste often is accompanied by contact with the leaves, sharp objects, thorns, metal fasteners, etc. which can include insects, small animals, jagged edges of metal, and other dangers. This leads to cuts, bites, and other injuries to the worker's hands and arms. The repeated lifting of the waste can also put strain on the worker's back and lead to other injuries.
There has been little improvement in the process in the last fifty years, as workers are still performing the same dangerous and labor intensive tasks over and over. What is needed is a simple and reliable tool that can eliminate some of the steps and the injuries that can occur when removing waste and debris.